madworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Eddie
Little Eddie is the contestant ranked 178th on DeathWatch and the first boss of MadWorld. Background According to a conversation between Howard and Kreese, Little Eddie comes from a whole family of very large individuals. He has a sister that, like the rest of his family, is bigger than Eddie himself. Obviously, Eddie is mentally retarded, speaking slowly and using simple words, while also being permanently drooling. He also seems unable to grasp simple concepts of causality, as seen when he is stunned after his attack destroyed the steel girders of Varrigan City Central Station, causing them to fall down onto him. Although none of his other family members appear in the game, it can be assumed that Little Eddie is an inbred. Appearance Little Eddie is a bald, deformed, male of absolutely massive proportions being large enough to comfortably rest upon the cargo bed of a train, which to him is as large as a regular bed is to us, and use it as a means of transportation. He wears a torn, striped jumpsuit and shackles around his arms with metal chains attached to them, suggesting that he might be a former - or current - inmate. His weapon of choice is a spiked metal ball that is attached to his chain. Eddie seems to be incredibly strong, as he is able to wield such a weapon, but it might be a little heavy even to him, resulting in a long start-up of his attacks. Personality Little Eddie, alongside being a stereotypical oafish brute, appears to be trapped in a child-like state of mind, as evidenced by some of his behaviors, like making up words like "Murdalize" when threatening Jack, his tendency to drool and not wipe it up, and whining like a child when hit by an attack. Involvement in the Jefferson Island DeathWatch games Little Eddie is the first boss Jack faces during the DeathWatch games held on Jefferson Island. He fights him at Varrigan City Central Station. Strategy He relies heavily on his brute strength and bodily advantage during the battle, using his ball and chain for attacks over short and medium distances and a ground-pound jump attack with a little larger range. Not much caution is required when fighting Little Eddie. His attacks have a long start-up and give the player enough time to anticipate and dodge the hit, allowing them to follow up with a chainsaw punishment. From time to time, Eddie will try to grab Jack, initiating a Power Struggle upon success. Since the Power Struggle's inputs are quite simple, it is actually recommend to let Jack being grabbed, as succeeding will have Jack start a counter attack dealing massive damage to Eddie. There are also two exploding barrels in a corner which can be thrown at Little Eddie for the damage of about two chainsaw slices each. Power Struggle Little Eddie initiates the Power Struggle when he successfully grabs Jack. Eddie will try to close his hand around Jack, while Jack tries to push Eddies fingers open. If Jack fails, Eddie will slam Jack onto the ground. If Jack succeeds, he has a chance for a counter attack. If Jack doesn't seize that chance, he will drop off Eddies hand, no damage taken. However, if Jack actually counter-attacks, he will jump into the air and bury his chainsaw in Eddies face, dealing damage of about a fifth of Eddies total health. Death After Little Eddie is defeated, Jack will grab his ball and chain and swing it around repeatedly, while hitting Eddie's head with it multiple times. After a while, Jack will pull the chain up to land a heavy blow on Eddie's chin, and then swing the chain down, causing the ball to bash Eddie's skull in, before Eddie falls back over, defeated. Commentator Quotes Intro *'Kreese:' "You know what I don't get? I don't get why they call him Little Eddie when he's so fucking big." *'Howard:' "I think its supposed to be ironic." *'Kreese:' "...What?" *'Howard:' "You know, the use of words to express something other than and especially the opposite of the literal meaning, usually a humorous or sardonic literary style or form." *'Kreese:' "...You got beat up in school a lot, didn't you?" *'Howard:' "...Yes." During battle *'Howard:' "You know, Little Eddie is the runt of his family." *'Kreese:' "I know, I dated his sister." *'Howard:' "She must have been huge!" *'Kreese:' "I used to sit on her shoulder when we went anywhere. It's okay, though; she had huge knockers. I'm a boob man." *'Howard:' "Yeah, you are a boob, man. After Little Eddie hits Jack *'Kreese:' "Jack is takin' that ball on a chain like... um... Who takes balls on their chin?" *'Howard:' "My ex-wife." *'Kreese:' "I gotta meet this woman." * Howard: "I hope Jack has all his shots!" * Kreese: "I don't think there are enough shots in the world to cover the things you can catch from that ass." * Kreese: "I'm always looking to get a piece of ass, but that. shit's. ridiculous." After Jack wins the Power Struggle *'Howard:' "Jack pushed him off like he was nothing!" *'Kreese:' "When I fought Eddie and pushed him off, I permanently ruptured my hemorrhoids." *'Howard:' "Ooch!" *'Kreese:' "Yeah, I know. Keep tellin' me. I haven't dropped a deuce without bleeding in like three years." *'Howard:' "Good to know." *'Kreese:' "Everytime it's like I'm growling." *'Howard:' "Great to know." *'Kreese:' "It still hurts." *'Howard:' "Too much information." *'Kreese:' "Just pushing, and pushing, and bleeding--." *'Howard:' "¡Cállate!" Trivia *Little Eddie is one of only four bosses who can initiate a Power Struggle without requiring any input by the player. **The other two are Von Twirlenkiller, Martin and The Champion. *According to commentary by the announcers when Jack succeeds in a Power Struggle against him, Little Eddie weighs about 2000 pounds. *Coincidentally, John DiMaggio, the voice actor for Kreese Kreely, who has the definition of irony explained to him, also voiced the character Bender from Futurama, who stated the definition of irony in a similar manner to Howard's explanation of irony. *Kreese states that he has dated Eddie's sister in the past, who was of large enough size that he could easily ride on her shoulder. *You can hide behind the steel girders in his arena, which causes Little Eddie to stand in place looking for Jack, implying that Little Eddie might have a lack of object permanence. *The spikes of Eddie's ball extend when he attacks with it. *Using a model viewing program, one can see that he and Frank are around the same height. *He shares his boss theme with Jude the Dude, Shogun, and The Shamans. Gallery Little_Eddie_1.png|Little Eddie facing Jack. Little_Eddie_Power_Struggle1.png|Little Eddie initiating a Power Struggle. Little_Eddie_grab.png|Little Eddie is holding Jack tight. Little_Eddie_Power_Struggle_win.png|Jack is about to sink his chainsaw into Little Eddie after the Power Struggle. Little_Eddie_Power_Struggle_win2.png|Jack has won the Power Struggle against Little Eddie. Little_Eddie_spiked_ball.png|The spikes of Eddies ball are protruding after his attack. Little_Eddie_defeat.png|Little Eddie is defeated. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Varrigan City